Conflicted Feelings
by Exotos135
Summary: After he's asked by Paige to come to the boys' bathroom, Lincoln winds up discovering a shocking fact about "her". Rated T just to be sure.
1. Revelation

**Behold, Loud House fanfic readers! I posted a story earlier today, and now I'm posting another one, causing confusion among my fans as to which story they should read! My evil knows no bounds! NYEHEHEHEHE!**

 **But for real, this is actually an idea I had for a long time now, and I needed to write this out one way or another. Oddly enough, I was gonna write this as a smut yaoi before I realized... it was pretty dang awkward. And that may be something some of you like, and I understand, but I don't have all the time in the world to write this thing.**

 **And besides, after the most recent episode of the Loud House, "City Sickers" and one of the characters it introduces, Nikki, causing a lot of confusion, I've been pondering: Why is it only now that people are getting confused? I mean, I know the girls in the show usually have eyelashes, but there's always the possibility those may be _fake_ eyelashes, right? I mean, Lincoln used fake eyelashes for his disguise in that one episode where he disguised as a girl, how do we know other characters with eyelashes aren't using fake ones?**

 **But I've rambled long enough, enjoy this little one-shot. Or at least, try to.**

* * *

 _My name is Lincoln Loud. And a long time ago, I had this crush on this girl named Paige, a crush that eventually turned into full-on love as my balls took their sweet time to drop. So, once they dropped, I gathered the courage to ask her out on a date. And then, she asked me to go the bathroom with her._

 _The boy's bathroom._

* * *

Paige leaned against the wall, waiting for Lincoln to arrive. And as soon as the guy did, he was actually surprised to see Paige wasn't even bothering to try and hide her person, she was quite clearly outside for everybody to see. It's almost as if she didn't feel the need to hide.

That, or she was too nervous about the situation to think about it.

"Uh, hi Paige," Lincoln nervously greeted as he walked towards Paige, getting her attention in the process. "I came here as you asked, i-is something the ma-"

"I know my request may come out of nowhere, but... it had to be done this way," Paige sighed and put her hands behind her back. "Listen, Lincoln, I've been keeping something secret for a long time, and I just don't want to keep it hidden anymore. You're yet another person who thinks I'm a girl-"

"You don't see yourself as a girl? That's perfectly okay with me!" Lincoln replied, trying to watch his words as he dug himself deeper. "I know some people who don't see themselves as the gender they were born in! For example, my sister Lynn identifies as a demigirl! And for some reason, Lucy identifies as a vampire."

Paige threw an angry look at Lincoln, then grabbed his hand and made him touch "her" crotch.

It wasn't long before Lincoln felt the "girl" had a little extra thing down there, that he thought only boys had. And once he looked at Paige's face, and saw "she" was blushing, his theory got some more proof. But as soon as he released the "girl"'s crotch, he started showing denial:

"W-W-Well, maybe you're just pranking me?"

As the boy continued to blabber on, an annoyed Paige unzipped "her" pants and took both them and "her" underwear, giving Lincoln concrete, visual evidence. Needless to say, Lincoln's face became redder than a tomato, and as soon as he shrieked, Paige covered his hands, "her" junk in plain sight all the while.

"Listen, I understand why you'd react like this, but if anybody comes here and sees me like this, we're going to be in even more trouble than we already are! And yes, I know the fact I'm plainly out in view would do that anyway, but that's not important right now!" Paige whispered to the boy as he slowly calmed down. "So please, let me explain first, okay?"

Lincoln paused, nodded, and Paige uncovered his mouth afterwards.

"Y-You're... a boy?" he asked as Paige put "her" underwear and pants back on.

"Yeah, 100% a boy," Paige casually answered, blushing as he explained, "You see, for some reason, my hair grows longer than most guys so it goes past my shoulders, and despite wearing masculine clothing, everybody thought I was a girl. And no matter how hard I tried to explain myself, nobody would believe me, so I eventually gave up on convincing people that I was a boy."

Paige put his underwear and pants on and zipped them as he added, "So, while I was out on the streets or in public in general, I acted like a girl, but whenever I was in some private place, I acted like what I really am: A guy."

"W-What about the eyelashes, though?!" Lincoln pointed out. "Only girls have those!"

Paige gave the boy an "Really?" look before he took off his eyelashes, revealing they were fakes, and prompting Lincoln to remark, "I can never trust eyelashes ever again."

"They were never trustworthy in the first place," Paige rolled his eyes and put the lashes back on. "Listen, I revealed this to you because I didn't feel comfortable lying to you anymore. Actually, I felt uncomfortable lying to anybody, but you seem more trustworthy than every other guy I've met. And besides..."

Paige paused, looked away and blushed as he finished, "I kinda knew that you had a crush on me all along."

A chill went down Lincoln's spine. "It was the love letter, wasn't it?"

Paige nodded.

"W-Well, what convinced you I sent it?" Lincoln scratched the back of his head. "I mean, all my sisters' name also begin with L so-"

"You're the only Loud I know, dummy," Paige put his hands on his hips. "Even if any of your other sisters wrote the letter, I've never met any of them, so I would still have to guess that you're the one who wrote it."

The feminine guy looked at the ground. "And now that you know my real gender, I'm fairly certain you don't want anything to do with me anymore, right?"

"Not at all!" Lincoln exclaimed, startling the girly guy. "B-By that I mean, we could try to make this work! I didn't get a crush on you because I thought you were a girl! Well, I did think you were a girl at the time, but that wasn't the main reason!"

Lincoln grabbed Paige's hand. "I got a crush on you because, when I was feeling down after a... troublesome event, you were there to cheer me up. You came up to me, asked me what was wrong, and played some games with me until I felt better about it. The issue didn't go away, of course, but... it was still very nice of you to do that."

Upon seeing Paige's shining eyes and luminescent blush, Lincoln quickly released his hand and stuttered, "S-S-So, if you're willing to try make this work, we could... you know-"

"We could do that, but maybe not now, I'm certain we both need to think about this a bit more," Paige replied. "Anyway, I gotta go-"

"Wait, people probably might be coming here, and they'd be freaked out to see a "girl" in the guys' bathroom!" Lincoln hastily pointed out. "Let me go outside and take a look."

Paige nodded, and Lincoln ran out of the bathroom, with both boys facepalming once the other was out of look, I'll let you know when you can leave."

Paige just nodded, remembering he was supposed to act like a girl, and Lincoln immediately ran out to see if anybody was coming. Once the other was out of view, Paige and Lincoln facepalmed and sighed, glad that the awkward event was finally over.

* * *

 _Needless to say, my world view was shattered that day._

 _Paige wasn't a girl. He was, matter of fact, a boy. He just let his hair grow, and everybody were just assuming he was a girl. Including me. Gosh, I felt so stupid once I processed what that meant: As if the billion identities weren't enough of a problem, now I was in the middle of a case where I didn't know how to feel._

 _I mean, I still loved her... him... Paige. I still loved Paige. But, I didn't know how people would react to that. My sisters would tease us, no doubt about it, and Clyde and his parents would probably be okay with it, but everybody else? I didn't even want to think about it._

 _Like Ronnie Anne! What would she think if she found out I liked a girl, who was actually a guy?! She'd tease me harder than all of my sisters combined!_

 _I don't even want to think about it, either. And I don't want to leave you all hanging like this, so, let's just say that, for Paige, I have..._

 _Conflicted feelings._


	2. Love Letter

**Yup, another one-shot I'm turning into a multi-chapter story. Ain't I something else? XD**

 **I was going to end it as a one-shot, but then I saw how well received the story became, and I also kinda have a soft spot for this version of the pairing. There's just something about it that seems... charming, and makes me want to write more about it.**

 **And hey, it's something sort of new, why complain?**

 **However, I won't sugarcoat the fic and act. There might be times where**

* * *

 _Hi everybody, it's Lincoln again. You may be wondering why I'm coming back to this story, specially since last time I talked about it, I probably implied I wouldn't go back to it. I mean, it was so embarrassing on so many levels, and not just on my end either. But, if I have to be honest, the story didn't end there..._

 _And I'm kinda of glad it didn't._

 _But, I'm not going to get ahead of myself. Let me continue this story a week after it happened..._

* * *

It was around midday at the Loud House, where Lincoln was sitting on the couch, surfing through the TV hoping to find a channel that could catch his attention. He was still a bit stunned about what happened last week, the day he found out that Paige, the girl he was crushing on... was actually a guy.

Not only that, but due to feeling so... awkward and nervous about the whole situation, he said some things without thinking about it. So yeah, if there was anything on TV he could watch to get those thoughts off his mind, then he would watch it! Definitely!

"Welcome to the Blarney the Dinosaur Feel-Good Show!"

Dang it.

"I love this episode."

Lincoln flinched and turned around to see, _not_ Lucy, but Lola and Lana sitting right next to him. Lana was sitting on Lola's lap like a doggy, while Lola petted Lana and stroke her chin.

"This is the episode where Blarney tries to help Bleronica try write a love letter to Blayden!" Lola chirped before giving her brother a pleased look. "I don't know why you were in the mood to watch this show, Lincoln, but thanks for putting it on anyway!"

"To be honest, I wasn't in the mood to watch this show," Lincoln sighed and looked at the ground. "I was just channel surfing for a show that could help me forget about... something, that's been bothering me since last week."

The other sisters suddenly came out of various hiding spots as Lola inquired, "Is this something you want our help with?"

"Honestly, I don't know if you'd be of much help," Lincoln put a hand on his cheek. "I mean, I could talk to you about it, but-"

"Lincoln, if you're worried we'll make fun of you or tease you about whatever's on your mind, then I promise you we'll be as supportive as we can be, and not do anything that could make you feel unsure about anything," Lynn stated as she walked to her brother's side. "At the very least, tell us a little bit about what's happening, give us some context to see if we really can help you or not."

The boy scanned his surroundings, and seeing he was surrounded by his concerned sisters, he took a deep breath, and explained:

"Last week, I was requested by Paige, the "girl" I have a crush on, to go to the boys' bathroom, where she told me-"

"Stop right there, I think the issue you're dealing with is rather obvious," Lori suddenly interrupted. "You feel literally incredibly nervous because not only do you think you should've taken the first step, but the fact that whatever Paige told you, she did so in an awkward location."

"Wait, what?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Lincoln, there's nothing wrong with you not taking the first step," Lynn sat next to Lincoln and put a hand on his shouldeer. "Some of your classmates, or whoever gave you the idea, may've made you think it's a bad thing, but it's really not."

"However, I will, like, agree with you on the deal with the location," Leni remarked, with the other sisters nodding in agreement. "I mean, the boys' bathroom? Really? Surely there's, like, a dozen or so better locations to tell somebody something."

"That's not the issue! Well, the location was an issue, but you get the point!" Lincoln jumped off the couch, and turned to his sisters. "The thing's that-"

And then, without warning, a letter was slid down through the door, which Lincoln immediately noticed. He ran to the letter, his sisters following suit, and the next thing he noticed was that the letter was sealed with a heart shape.

And there was "For Lincoln Loud" written at the side.

"Oooh, it must be a love letter for you!" Lana remarked, before sniffing the letter. "And it has that "I wanna be more than friends" scent to it!" Looks like whoever sent this letter really likes you, Lincoln."

As the sisters spoke to the others, wondering what the letter contained, Lincoln took a deep breath, and slowly opened it before reading:

"Dear Lincoln, I'm sorry for the awkwardness of our last interaction at the bathroom. I was thinking we could hang out at the park? You know, to try and remedy the awkwardness? My phone number is at the very end of this letter, give me a call if you wanna talk more about it, or just talk in general. With love..."

Lincoln paused, and put the letter down before finishing, "Paige."

The sisters gasped, and the girly side squealed or otherwise showed joy for Lincoln, while the tomboy side seemed proud and happy for him. And as the boy looked at the letter with a concerned expression, Lisa walked to him and patted his back as she said, "While I'm not someone for emotional investment, I will congratulate you for achieving another level in your relationship with this Paige girl."

"Yeah, dude, after whatever happened at the bathroom, this has to be so relieving!" Luna remarked before petting her brother's head. "You're a step further with your crush than most of us are with our own crushes, now that I think about it."

"I guess you could say we could take a _Paige_ from your book," Luan giggled. "But seriously speaking, way to go, Lincoln!"

However, the compliments and congratulations fell on deaf ears, as Lincoln couldn't believe what he just got. He learned last week that Paige was actually a guy, and yet here he was, a week later, having just gotten a love letter from him! Not only that, but he was asking him to talk with him at the park, he even added his phone number in the letter!

" _Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do,_ " Lincoln swallowed his fear and wrote down the phone number. " _I'm gonna give Paige a call..._ "

* * *

 _Yup, that really just happened, and I did give him a call afterwards. We talked for a bit, and we both came to an agreement: We would meet tomorrow at the center of the park, at the time nobody would be around so that Paige could talk, since if he talked when people were nearby, they would probably be curious about "a girl speaking with a masculine voice."_

 _Now, I don't think his voice is all that masculine, it's more along the lines of gender-neutral to me. But I can see why he's concerned, and I will admit, it does make sense, so I agreed to his terms._

 _As for my sisters? Well, of course they tried to meddle in my life. I guess they were just worried about me, since they just told me to be myself last time I wanted to try impress a girl. A lesson that's effective, but one that I've heard more than enough times already, thank you very much. I talked about it with them, and they agreed to leave us alone._

 _So, next day, when the park would be at it's most quiet, I went to go see Paige..._

* * *

Lincoln entered the empty park and took a look around, just to verify that, if the park wasn't desolate, that at least there would be a very small number of people in there. Luckily, he saw nobody else around.

Nobody else besides a certain blonde guy, that is. Paige.

So he ran up to Paige, and as soon as the boy noticed him, he smiled, making Lincoln blushed.

"Hey, uh, I got your love letter, and, I'm sorry, but I just have to ask," Lincoln glanced back at the letter, then back at Paige. "Why?"

"Well, the only other option I could think of was to train a pigeon or a parrot to deliver the message for me, you know, like in medieval times," Paige scratched the back of his head and looked elsewhere. "And believe it or not, birds and I don't exactly get along, so-"

"No, I mean," Lincoln paused and took a deep breatht. "Why did you send me a love letter?"

The blonde boy looked away and blushed, "Well, I remembered how after you sent me the love letter, I did nothing with it, and after thinking about it, that felt... unfair. I mean, you're not the first guy to send me a love letter, but at the same time, I wanted to at least cheer you up... but, at the same time, I was afraid you'd find out my secret back then, and I was worried that you would cringe or see the times we spent together in a negative light-"

"I would never do that!" Lincoln exclaimed, only to quickly correct himself, "A-And by that I mean, after all you did to cheer me up, I wouldn't see those moments in a worse light just because you were a guy. Although, I'd probably fumble on my words like before."

Paige raised an eyebrow, prompting Lincoln to explain, "You see, when I found out you were a boy, everything that came out of my mouth, came out of nerves and awkwardness, okay? I wasn't thinking straight, and I just said what I thought at the moment."

"Yeah, I had the same problem as well, what with my explanation and the relationship stuff," Paige then remembered something. "And, if you don't mind me asking, after thinking about it some more, is there anybody, in specific of course, you think could have a problem with our relationship, if we had one that is?"

"How do I put this in a way you won't get the wrong idea?" Lincoln hummed to himself. "Paige, there's this girl I like, as a friend, who moved into a big city a long time ago. Her name's Ronnie Anne, and her moving away was, in a way, the reason we met at Gus' Games and Grub."

"Oh, so she's the reason you were sad?" Paige frowned. "And, I'm assuming you're worried she won't take it kindly to see you and me, being "girlfriend" and "boyfriend"?"

"Yeah, Ronnie Anne's the toughest girl in my school, and she kinda had to hide it by pestering and demeaning me, so people wouldn't tease me about our relationship," Lincoln scratched the back of his head and looked at the sky. "It worked for the most part, but then I started getting some sort of feelings from her, I grew used to her demeaning tactics, and then she moved away."

If Paige's silence was any indication, he was... a bit lost. "So, to recap, you're not boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Nope! Just a pair of friends whose relationship is much more complicated than it probably should be!" Lincoln laughed about it for a moment, then looked at the ground and twiddled his fingers. "But, getting back on topic, I'm worried that if we do start a relationship, that she'd get the wrong idea and beat me up for it. She's... kinda prone to violence, if you get on her bad side."

Paige rolled his eyes. "I can only imagine."

The boys laughed for a moment, and as soon as the laughter died down, Lincoln and Paige avoided eye contact, trying to think of something to say, or a way to continue the conversation without making it awkward. And then, Lincoln remembered the boy asked about a relationship merely moments ago.

"Paige, I think we need to hang around a little bit more before we can think about our relationship beyond being just friends," Lincoln scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I don't think you know that much about me, and so far the only thing I know about you besides the fact you like that dancing game at Gus' Games and Grub, is... well, you know..."

Paige looked at the ground, and Lincoln followed suit, only to cheer up when he realized what he said. "Gus' Games and Grub! That's it!"

"What about it?" Paige inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"We could hang out at Gus' Games and Grub to try and get to know each other better, while having a good time playing the games available!" Lincoln explained, scratching his chin as he said, "I can't do it today, though, I have to do some stuff back home, but I'm free tomorrow!"

"Same with me, but only during the evening at around 3 to 4 pm," Paige clasped his hands. "Will you be free at least during that time? If not, we can book it for another day-"

"No, don't worry, I'll be available," Lincoln clenched his fist and gestured to give Paige a fist bump. "3 to 4 pm, at Gus' Games and Grub?"

Paige clenched his fist and silently nodded before the duo did a fist bump. And so, with that said and done, Lincoln bid farewell and waved goodbye as he walked back home, with Paige returning the wave as he left.

* * *

 _So, I basically booked a date with Paige to the place where we first met. Isn't that romantic? Not that this is supposed to be a romantic date or anything, we're just hanging out to try and get to know each other better, that's it!_

 _As for where my feelings stand right now? Well, I got to explain everything to him about what I said and how nervous I was, so anxiety over that's out of the window. But, if you want me to be completely honest, I'm still quite conflicted, and I'd rather wait until we actually hang out at Gus' Games and Grub before I say anything conclusive._

 _And hey, who knows? Maybe not only will my feelings become clearer, but I could even gather up the courage to ask Paige what he thinks about this as well! After all, you know what they say._

 _Tomorrow is another day. And hopefully a good one, too._


	3. Gus' Games and Grub

**You may be wondering why I decided to end the story here. I can even hear some of you already trying to convince me to continue by saying something like "there's so much potential with this story!"**

 **It also could cause a ton of headaches, judging by how people have responded to this fic in the past. And that goes for both the reviewers, and me.**

 **Plus, even ignoring how there might be a little bit of real life playing a part in this (which I won't elaborate because it's something private), I just don't know how to continue this story in a way that will cause minimum controversy, AND not wind up turning into a full-on Yaoi, which could anger even more people. Or not, but I'm not gonna take the risk.**

 **Still, I was glad I got to write this, and that some of you did manage to enjoy it. I'll admit, I was gonna add this to the "Valentine's Day Weekend" deal I did back in February, where I posted stuff for an entire week, and it was only going to be for a one-shot. I decided to apply the "story evolution" theory or whatever it is and turn this into a full story, but real life simply had other plans, and now I'm just gonna let it be a three-shot. But hey, it was fun while it lasted, right?**

 **So, let's get going to the very last chapter of "Conflicted Feelings," which has become doubly meaningful after the reviews I've gotten XD.**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

 _And so, the day came, the day where Paige and I were going to have our "date" at Gus' Games and Grub. It feels weird going back to that place now knowing what Paige's real gender is, but hey, if it helps us grow closer, it's worth a shot, right?_

 _Although, I may be in a bit of trouble when it comes to conversation, 'cause Paige has to stay quiet and not say a single word, lest his voice gives away his true gender. And now that I mention that, he did remain silent the first time we met, too. However, if you were to ask me, I don't think there's anything wrong with his voice. It sounds perfectly fine to me._

 _But, again, I can understand his worries. Sometimes, it's better to be safe rather than sorry._

 _Oh well, no reason to stall anymore... let's go._

* * *

Lincoln and Paige stood outside Gus' Games and Grub, holding hands as their hair blew in the wind.

"Are you ready, Paige?" Lincoln asked.

The blonde guy silently nodded and gave Lincoln a thumbs up, and the duo were about to enter... until they noticed they were holding hands. They quickly separated them, not wanting anybody to get the wrong idea, and went inside soon afterwards.

However, the first thing they saw once inside, was that the place was much more crowded than usual, with most of the arcade cabinets and tables being occupied. Luckily for the duo, though, nobody turned to look at them.

"Oh no, there's too many people in here," Lincoln scratched his chin and looked everywhere. "M-Maybe we should-"

However, just as the boy panicked, Paige gently jabbed his shoulder and shot a reassuring look once Lincoln turned to look at him. And his reassuring smile gave the white-haired boy enough relief to calm down.

"You're right, Paige, I need to be more positive," Lincoln grabbed Paige's hand. "So, what would you like to do first?"

Paige took a look around the establishment, and seeing the one game he wanted to play was occupied, he pointed at the next best thing: The counter. Lincoln nodded in agreement, and they promptly walked there, with Lincoln getting a better look at the woman behind the counter once they reached it.

"Welcome to Gus' Games and Grub," the woman turned around and revealed herself to be Lori. "How can I-Oh, my, literally, goodness!"

"Lori, you're still working here?!" Lincoln exclaimed in shock. "I-I thought you quit the job after the "Chandler's birthday" fiasco!"

Paige tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, which Lincoln quickly noticed. "Oh, right, Paige, this is one of my sisters, Lori. She's the oldest one of them."

"And I guess I should assume you're the Paige that Lincoln was talking about?" Lori clasped her hands and smiled with joy. "I'm so glad you two managed to work out whatever issue you had between you. And, if I may say so myself, you look really cute. Anyway, what brings you to Gus' Games and Grub today?"

Lori narrowed her eyes and smiled teasingly, "Specially with my little Lincoln?"

Paige blushed and looked away, prompting Lincoln to answer, "She's shy and doesn't speak much, Lori, so I'll answer for her: We wanted to hang out here because last time we did, back when I still had my funk over Ronnie Anne, this place cheered us up so much, and we'd like to relive that feeling again."

Lincoln turned to guy and asked, "Right, Paige?"

Paige turned to Lori and nodded with a smile.

"Well, we got a neat selection of plates for our customers today," Lori clasped her hands with a smile. "There's the "Opposites Attract," salad with meat; Where one side has a ton of meat in it, while the other is a delicate salad. We also have a smoothie big enough that it would take both of you drinking it in order for it to go down, with a dual bendy straw as well!"

"You're just making stuff up, aren't you, Lori?" Lincoln asked, making the young woman flinch. "Because I don't see those things on the menu."

"W-Well-"

"And besides, last time I tried to get special orders from you, you needed to work overtime, and I had to work your overtime shifts to set things right," Lincoln added with a stern tone. "I've learned from that experience, Lori, so for your sake, you may give me as many special orders as you want, but I won't take advantage of your generosity again."

Paige smiled proudly at Lincoln, and Lori did the same as Lincoln noticed the smile and returned it, with a little blush as well.

"Alright then, you're the customer, you're the one who gets to pick," Lori folded her arms. "So, what would you like to order?"

Paige quickly glanced at the menus, and whispered to Lincoln's ears soon afterwards:

"A chicken nugget salad for me."

Lincoln nodded and turned to Lori, "A chicken nugget salad for Paige, and a burger and fries for me."

Lori wrote that down in a note, then walked to the back to hand the order while Lincoln and Paige went to take a seat. Luckily, despite the crowded environment, there was an empty pair of seats just close to the exit, with a window that allowed the pair to see the exterior world through it. Of course, they sat down, and Lincoln and Paige took a quick look outside

"You know, if this place wasn't so crowded on the inside, we could just talk about anything we wanted here, and people wouldn't listen to your voice," Lincoln remarked, with Paige nodding in agreement. "Speaking of which, I don't think your voice sounds that masculine, Paige. I mean, I like it, but it doesn't sound like it would... you know."

Paige turned back to Lincoln with a curious look, which Lincoln returned as he tried to figure out what was Paige trying to say to him. If only he could read looks, he'd be able to fill the silence that was taking over their little space, at least until their order was ready-

"A chicken nugget salad and a burger and fries, coming up!"

"Well, that was quick," Lincoln remarked as Lori put both plates on their table. "I mean, it's barely been a couple minutes."

"It's just an easy dish to make, Lincoln," Lori replied, rolling her eyes as she walked away. "I mean, it's not like I literally thought you were going to order that in advance."

Lori gave the pair a wink, and they simply shrugged it off and started to eat.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I don't think your voice sounds that masculine, and I don't say that to offend you," Lincoln remarked, getting Paige's attention. "I honestly like your voice. It's rather... I don't know how to describe it, but it calms me down, you know?"

Paige smiled, picked a nugget from his salad using his fork, then leaned it towards Lincoln. The white-haired guy, surprised at the act, glanced between the nugget and Paige before outright asking, "D-Do you want me to eat it?"

Paige blushed, and nodded with a little smile, causing Lincoln to blush as well. The boy ate the nugget, and grabbed his cheek as he suddenly moaned in delight, making Paige flinch and back away a little, his smile intact.

Once the moaning stopped, Lincoln got an idea and offered Paige a bite out of his burger. Paige glanced the burger, then Lincoln, and then closed his eyes and took a bite out of it, repeating what Lincoln did afterwards: Put a hand on his cheek as he moaned in delight. Seeing they had the same reaction, the boys laughed a bit, while Lori watched them with a pleased look.

"Aw, those two are so adorable together," Lori said to herself, before she noticed the Dance Battle game nearby. "In fact, perhaps it's time I literally give them a little test?"

Lori walked to the game, and gently hit it, somehow causing it to change it's screen. Now, rather than the normal logo in a blue background, the background became pink, and little hearts fell from the top of the screen as an acoustic version of it's music played. It also reset the highest score to zero, with the accompanying sound catching Lincoln and Paige's attention.

The latter, looking particularly interested in the game, quickly ate his salad, with Lincoln doing the same, if only just in case Paige was gonna gesture him to do the same. Ymmediately afterwards, he grabbed Lincoln's arm and took him with him to the boys' bathroom.

And as if the location wasn't awkward enough, what with Paige trying to pass off as a girl and all, what Paige asked next made the awkwardness even worse:

"Let's play a round in the couple's edition in Dance Battle!"

"You want to play that now, Paige?!" Lincoln asked in return, calming down when he heard his voice echo in the room. "L-Listen, I know you really like that game, but have you forgotten we're supposed to be having a short, simple date? I mean, I'd love to play Dance Battle with you, I like the game too, but... it's really risky to do that, don't you think?"

Paige frowned and put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder before giving him a pleading look. "Please, Lincoln, I want this "date" to go out on a high note, and what better way to do it than playing a game as popular as Dance Battle together?"

Paige leaned closer and rested his head on Lincoln's chest. "And besides, there's a chance we'll get the new high score too. That would be nice too, wouldn't it?"

Lincoln thought about it, and as the idea started sounding appealing to him, he turned back to see Paige still holding the pleading look, but now it had a little, shy smile, making the boy blush and come to a decision.

"Alright, Paige, let's do it," the boy stated. "But on one condition: We only play one round, and that's it."

Paige nodded, and then the door opened, revealing Chandler being the one who opened it.

"Making out with your girlfriend, Larry? In the boys bathroom?" the boy asked in disbelief. "You two are bold! Though, I wonder whether the bolder one of the relationship or your girlfriend is."

"O-Oh right, I forgot we were in the boys bathroom," Lincoln sheepishly laughed, "D-Don't worry, Chandler, we'll get out of here in a moment!"

"You better do so for your own sake, Larry," Chandler folded his arms and sternly looked at the duo as they walked away. "I mean, imagine if someone else had seen you with your girlfriend, they would've freaked out in an instant! Be more careful where you go make out, okay?"

Lincoln and Paige stopped, Lincoln nodded rapidly, and then the pair ran out of the bathroom as fast as they could... before running back in to wash their hands, then leave once more. And as they walked towards the game, they took the chance to chat a bit:

"You know, back when my friend Ronnie Anne still lived here, we once played Dance Battle together," Lincoln remarked. "We played after I avoided her for an entire dance, since my sisters set me up for 4 individual dates with some girls."

"Wait, couldn't you cancel some of those dates?" Paige inquired in confusion. "Why did you have to date them all at the same time?"

Lincoln sighed. "I'd rather not talk about that right now, but if you want, I can take you to my house so you can meet my sisters. They can tell you about it."

"Nah, it's fine," Paige turned back to the screen. "For now, let's just focus on playing the game."

Lincoln nodded and turned back to his screen. Someone pressed the start button, and the game begun by the iconic announce shouting:

"Let's get lovely!"

Lincoln and Paige covered their mouth and held back their laughter, while the other people just laughed outright. Soon afterwards, the boys got in position, and romantic music played as Lincoln and Paige put all their focus towards the screen, just in time for the arrows to pop up. So they began dancing, following the rhytim along the way, and catching glimpses of each other as they tried to stay focused on the game.

However, as the duo came closer and closer to victory, Lincoln and Paige couldn't help but feel there was something... different, about the situation. They got closer to each other, and something clicked with Paige as Lincoln grabbed his waist, and put his hand behind him before gently lowering him, just as the final arrows popped up.

Now, everything: The music, the looks they gave each other, and just the sheer joy Paige felt in that moment as the game proclaimed their victory to the surrounding customers, it was all just so romantic, one way or another. Specially when Paige felt his heart skip a beat as he and Lincoln kept looking at each other, with Lincoln's calm, yet joyful, victorious smile warming Paige's whole being, and bringing a smile to his face as well.

It was in that moment, Paige knew the date had definitely ended with a bang. But he still wanted to try something, so he leaned closer, moving a little to Lincoln's right...

And planted a kiss, right on his cheek.

Everybody nearby gasped, Lori nearly dropped the order she was taking to another table. Once the duo returned to reality, they exchanged worried looks before Lincoln looked around, seeing the people around him cheer for him soon afterwards, and then he turned back to Paige, whose look just screamed "I'm sorry" in regret.

Lincoln took a deep breath, gently released Paige, and the duo slowly walked out of the building, running as far away from it as they could, until they were back in the park. And for some reason, though there were some people, it wasn't quite packed, though the boys still hid and kept their voices low as they spoke.

"Paige, I'm so sorry that happened!" Lincoln stated, rubbing his forehead as he added, "I should've-"

"Lincoln, please, don't pin the blame on yourself," Paige interrupted, catching Lincoln off-guard. "I mean, I started the kiss, and the mood was way too romantic not to get lost in the moment, what could we have done to prevent it?"

Lincoln scratched the back of his head as Paige added, "B-Besides, it was just a little kiss on the cheek! There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

However, though Lincoln wanted to try and calme paige down, he himself felt too conflicted to really put it into words. However, there was one thing he could at least mention to the guy, so he took a deep breath, and said:

"...Paige, if we keep this up between us, our relationship could go even further, and knowing how people tend to make a big deal out of anything, no matter how small it is, I'm kinda worried about what this could entail in the near future-"

"Thank goodness I'm not the only one."

Lincoln flinched and saw Paige sporting a relieved look, before explaining:

"You weren't the only one, Lincoln. When I actually gathered the courage to write the letter, I was extremely worried of how things would go. There was always a chance either you or I could take things way too far, or even for the truth to be revealed, and that sent shivers down my spine every time I thought about it."

Paige twiddled his fingers and looked away, blushing as he added, "But... when it comes to our time together... I really enjoyed it. The fries, the moments, the dancing... it was all nice up until-"

"Kiss or not, it was nice in general, Paige!" Lincoln pointed out, getting Paige's attention. "What matters the most is that we had fun while it lasted. And... I'm really happy about that."

"I'm happy too..." Paige looked at the ground and folded his arms behind his back. "Say, Lincoln, I can more or less tell we're not gonna be dating again, but do you think we could... you know, still be friends?"

"Sure, I'd love that," Lincoln extended a hand towards Paige. "Would you like to... how do I put this? Would you like to hold hands while we walk back home?"

"How about we do something a bit less awkward and fist bump first?" Paige giggled.

Lincoln nodded in agreement, and the duo shared a fist bump, then exchanged relieved looks and smiles before they walked off into the sunset, holding hands for the first, and maybe last, time.

* * *

 _So, yeah... that practically happened. Paige kissed me. He didn't kiss me on the lips, but the fact he kissed me at all... I felt my heart race once I realized what was going on. And that's not even taking into account what could've happened had he kissed me on the lips! I mean, maybe I would've made an exception for him, or at the very least try to stay calm, but I'm quite certain everybody else would've gone nuts._

 _We've been friends ever since, and Paige's secret is still intact, nobody knows his true gender... or is it sex? I don't think I ever once thought about which of those two words is the correct one context-wise. But bottomline is, his secret's safe with me, and so's our friendship._

 _And finally, what can I say about my "conflicted feelings?" I haven't thought about them, to be honest. I've kept them to myself, because lord knows the kind of mess my sisters would make if they found out about the truth. But, if you were to ask me about Paige... well, there's one thing I want to make clear:_

 _If Paige's happy, then I'm happy too._


	4. Continuation

**You thought this story was going to be left as it was, weren't you? Well, so did I, until I realized something:**

 **This is a story I want to tell the whole way through.**

 **Now, whether this story will be that long, I can't say, but I definitely don't think so. Maybe just, like, five more chapters and then the story will be legitimately complete, and then it's done.**

 **But, bottom line is, I want to write this story, and I'm going to do it, no matter what the haters have to say.**

 **So, without further, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 _Hi everybody, my name is Paige. I bet you would expect Lincoln to be the one to talk to you right now, but I decided to cut him some slack and do it myself._

 _Anyway, It's been about three weeks since Lincoln and I decided to remain just friends. We decided to do that after I nearly kissed him on the lips during our first hang out._

 _Yes, hang out. It wasn't a date._

 _After that, we separated, and though we see eachother at school, something felt... Off. Something wasn't right, and last night, I realized what it was:_

 _I can't stop thinking about Lincoln._

 _His face, his kindness, his... Lincoln-ness in general, they're constantly on my mind. And I don't know why, but... I don't mind it._

 _Actually, scratch that, I-_

 _*RING*_

 _Is that the phone? Hang on a second, I have to answer this._

* * *

Paige walked to the ringing phone in his room and answered the call. "Hello?"

"H-Hello, Paige," said a familiar voice from the other end.

"Hi, Lincoln," the boy answered with a smile. "I didn't expect you to call me, but you know what? I don't mind."

Paige blushed and put a hand on his cheek. "In fact, sorry if I'm a bit cheesy now, but... I've missed the sound of your voice."

"Yeah, so did I," Lincoln answered, only to hastily correct himself, "I-I mean, we've been pretty silent with eachother ever since the... Stuff happened, and I was worried that I had forgotten how your voice sounded like."

After a pause, Lincoln added, "That didn't sound any better, did it?"

Paige giggled and shook his head. "No, but I get what you were trying to say."

The boy played with his hair. "So, Lincoln, if you don't mind, would you like to go for an ice cream?"

"Sure, but you'll be paying, right?" Lincoln answered, earning a laugh from Paige. "Mom and Dad are pretty tight with money nowadays, so I can't ask them money like I used to."

"Yeah, It's on me," Paige sighed. "When would you like to go?"

What Lincoln said next brought a smile to the boy's face:

"I'm free right now, if you don't mind."

Paige hummed in excitement and joy.

"Right now it is!"

 _ **Sometime Later, at an Ice Cream Store...**_

Paige and Lincoln met at the entrance,wearing their everyday look. They waved hello at eachother, and, feeling there was still some tension from the kiss, remained silent as they went into the store.

They grabbed an ice cream cone each, vanilla for Lincoln, chocolate for Paige, and as soon as they took a bite, Paige couldn't help but blurt:

"Hey, which is more white: Your hair, or your ice cream?"

Lincoln held back a chuckle as he answered:

"That's not a fair comparison, Paige! My hair can be dyed, but the ice cream can't!"

The boys laughed out loud for a bit, taking a deep breath as they relaxed and took a bit of a breather.

"I've missed you, Lincoln," Paige remarked. "Like, hanging out with you and stuff."

"...What do you mean?" Lincoln asked in confusion. "Don't we see eachother often?"

"Yeah, but, well... Ever since I told you... You know what, I've felt a bit more at ease with myself," Paige answered. "Before I told you about it, the only people that knew my real self were my parents. And after I told you my secret, and you accepted me anyway, I felt like I had another person that I could be honest with. That I could be... My real self."

Lincoln smiled... Only to then realize something. "Paige, you've been using the girls bathroom frequently, right?"

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Ever since people started thinking I was a girl, why?"

"Well, this is a crazy idea, but what if, just what if," Lincoln blushed and avoided eye contact. "One of the girls actually knew your real gender?"

The blonde guy looked up and scratched his chin as he thought about it, blushing harder and harder as he thought about what that could mean.

Then he threw a goofy smile at Lincoln and said, "Let's hope that's not the case."

Another fit of laughter later, Paige continued:

"But, if I can be honest, I've been hoping this whole thing between us... Could be a thing again, you know?"

Paige blushed and looked elsewhere. "I-If you're okay with that."

Lincoln frowned silently, and the awkward silence continued as the boy's continued eating their ice cream.

After that, the boys left the store, and took a deep breath each.

"Listen, Lincoln, I'm sorry to push the issue, but I really need you to answer me," Paige said. "Even if It's just a simple yes or no, I can't go home without knowing your answer."

Paige grabbed Lincoln's hand, and with a puppy-dog eyed look, said:

"I don't want to go home empty-handed. Please Lincoln... Just say yes... Or no..."

But the boy remained silent as he gently freed himself from Paige's grasp. With this done, and getting some sort of hint, Paige frowned and started walking back home.

Then he narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Paige!"

The boy turned to face Lincoln, both his and the snow-haired boy's hair blowing in the wind as Lincoln proclaimed:

"I want to give this... What's between us... Another shot! I-If you're okay with that!"

Paige's eyes widened and he blushed for a moment, only for his hair to obscure his eyes as he wrote and sent Lincoln a message through his phone.

And once Lincoln got the message, he read it:

"Let's do it!"

Before the boy could even process what this meant, Lincoln was hugged by Paige, who rubbed his cheek against his as he smiled and hummed in sheer joy.

And Lincoln, sharing the boy's happiness, returned the hug and smiled as well.

* * *

 _So yeah, Lincoln and I are dating once again, and this time, we're going to see if this can work out for real._

 _Will people think It's weird? Well, I'm keeping up the "Girl" persona for now, so unless they somehow find out about my real gender, then no._

 _And yes, there might be some obstacles along the way: My parents, Lincoln's family, our classmates, maybe even the school faculty. But I'm willing to face them._

 _If they want to drive me and Lincoln apart, then I'll make them know that It's not going to be an easy task!_


	5. News

**And so, the story continues with the first of many more obstacles: The Loud family. More specifically, the sisters.**

 **Now, again, this story won't be that long, after this, there are only four more chapters-I think-before we reach the conclusion I'm satisfied with. I hope.**

 **So, let's not waste time, and see how the girls react!**

* * *

 _Hi, Lincoln here. I would recap what happened, but to put it simply, Paige and I are dating again._

 _However, keeping a secret for too long has never worked out for me, so, with Paige's permission, we decided to tell our families about it._

 _So I gathered enough courage to tell them..._

* * *

Very loud screams were heard across the Loud household as the sisters collectively rejoiced over Lincoln's resumed relationship with Paige.

Lincoln? He was sitting on the couch, wondering if he had made a big mistake.

"Paige and Lincoln are a thing again!" Lola chirped.

"There's still hope for Lincaige!" Lucy said.

"Um, I'm still here, you know?" Lincoln pointed out, getting his sister's attention. "And besides, aren't you taking this way overboard?"

"It's the first relationship you've had that hasn't ended in an instant!" Lana said. "Sure, you ended it with the kiss on the cheek, but now that It's back, you can make it work this time!"

"Yeah..." Lincoln lowered his head. "I hope it works..."

The sisters soon

"It's okay to feel worried about your relationship, Lincoln," Lisa said. "After all, same-gender relationships are always troublesome."

Lincoln's heart skipped a dozen beats as he realized what Lisa meant, which was followed by the rest of the sisters looking confused.

"Paige is a boy," Lisa answered. "After the whole cheek kiss incident, I made some research on the matter, and discovered Paige's real gender. Once I did, Lincoln's worry and concern for the relationship made more sense, in an entirely different way."

Lincoln flushef and put his hands on his cheeks, worried for how his sisters would react to those news.

They already went crazy over "Lincaige" being a thing again, how would they react when they knew "Lincaige" was a guy-guy thing?!

"Wow, I'm literally a bigger jerk than I thought I was," Lori said. "I mean, it was already bad I kinda ended the relationship with my hasty thinking, but now that I know the relationship's like that... Dang."

"I, for one, am supportive, if a little worried for you and Paige," Luna said. "After all, I know how it feels like to be in your situation."

"Yeah, this matter isn't a joke," Luan stated. "I'm honestly being serious right now."

Lincoln's redness slightly went down as he started realizing his sisters were a bit more supportive than he thought...

And then Lynn decided to quip:

"I didn't know you played for both teams!"

This earned the jock not only a glare, but also a punch in the face from Lincoln, with the rest of the sisters gasping in shock as Lynn covered her punched cheek.

"Lincoln, why did you, like, do that?!" Leni asked.

"Because Lynn made an insensitive joke!" Luan exclaimed. "Just because everybody can make better jokes than me doesn't mean they can get away with saying sensitive stuff! Especially with someone as nervous as Lincoln!"

"Wow, I literally didn't think Luan would get that angry," Lori remarked. "I figured Luna would be the one to get upset."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "Who says I'm not?"

"Okay, everybody calm down," Lynn said as she rubbed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Lincoln. I shouldn't have made that joke."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "You're apologizing without being prompted to do it?"

"This Isn't the first time I've been hit for saying stupid stuff, and It's certainly not the first time I've made the people I care about upset without meaning to," Lynn smiled. "But, you know what? This is a good sign."

Lincoln and the sisters backed away a little.

"What I'm trying to say is, Lincoln's showing that he's willing to fight back the ignorant people who'll bother him about it, if this ever goes live, that is," Lynn explained. "He can do his diplomatic stuff, try to defuse the situation with words, and if that doesn't work, a good right hook should get the message across."

And then, Lori realized something and asked:

"Have you told Clyde about this yet?"

Lincoln felt a shiver go down his spine, realizing his best friend was still in the dark about everything.

"Actually, come to think of it, maybe telling his parents might be a better idea?" Lori added. "After all, they could literally give you some pointers on how to make the relationship work."

"Still, maybe you should think about it first," Lucy said. "You don't want to rush into a problem you won't be able to back down from."

Lincoln thought about the suggestion, and nodded, "Yeah, I'll try telling them about this tomorrow."

With that said, the sisters hugged Lincoln, with the boy returning the hug soon afterwards.

* * *

 _So, my sisters took the news quite well, all things considered._

 _Now I just need to figure out how to break it to Clyde and/or his parents, so they can help me with this whole situation._

 _But one thing I've been wondering about the most: How's Paige doing on his side?_


	6. Sister

**Three more chapters. There's definitely three more chapters left before this story is over.**

 **Why am I pointing this out? So I can remind myself about my goal limit for this story, before I start dragging things on.**

 **Anyway, we'll head back to Paige's side of the story, and we'll even get to see a member of his family!**

 **So, without further ado, let's go.**

* * *

 _Hello everybody, Paige here._

 _So, I called Lincoln, and he told me about his idea to tell his best friend Clyde about our... Relationship._

 _Apparently, he has two Fathers, and they're pretty supportive people, so if anybody can help us, It's them._

 _I agreed to the plan, but I asked him to wait until I told my family about it. Now, I'm not worried about my Mom and Dad, they're pretty chill._

 _No, I'm worried about someone else entirely..._

* * *

The boy stood at the hallway, eyeing a door with "Jordan" written on it. Paige took a deep breath, walked towards the door, and knocked it three times...

"Come in!"

The boy sighed in relief and went inside, asking:

"Jordan, are you busy?"

A chair next to a desk turned around, revealing none other than Girl Jordan sitting on it.

"I'm never busy for my favorite brother," Girl Jordan answered with a smile as she got off her chair. "What do you need?"

"Well, you know how I've been acting like a girl for a while now," Paige paused. "Right?"

"I'm still wondering how you managed to fool everybody for so long, yes," Girl Jordan answered. "I mean, let's be honest here: Besides your hair and maybe your voice, there's not that much feminine stuff about you."

Paige rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, "A little while ago, I revealed my real gender to someone I trusted. Lincoln Loud, to be precise."

Girl Jordan walked to her brother, looked at him in the eyes, then put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "I'm proud of you, bro, but you could've told that to someone more trustworthy, right?"

Paige shook his head. "He was the only person I trusted enough."

"Well, I guess we're lucky he didn't spill the beans to somebody else," Girl Jordan rolled her eyes. "That would've been a disaster."

"So, after an awkward conversation, we started dating, even with my real gender into account," Paige sighed. "However, we ended the relationship after I nearly kissed him on the lips. I only kissed his cheek, thankfully."

"Good lord, you two dodged a bullet there!" Girl Jordan scratched her chin. "I don't know who dodged the bigger bullet, though: You, or Lincoln... Probably Lincoln."

Paige took a deep breath and stated:

"However, we recently decided to give the relationship another shot."

Girl Jordan's smile faltered.

"And we want to try make it work this time."

And her smiled vanished right then and there.

"Paige, I support you no matter what, okay?" Girl Jordan said. "But, dating Lincoln... Let's completely ignore the fact you're both boys-"

Paige narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, please do."

"But this is Lincoln Loud we're talking about, the guy with the worst luck in all of the school! Maybe all of Royal Woods!" Girl Jordan pointed out. "If you start dating him, who knows what will happen to you!"

Paige folded his arms as his sister continued:

"You could get caught up in some sort of hijink, you could end up in an embarrassing out-of-context pose, his bad luck may even spread to you! And if that happens-"

Paige snapped, "Enough, Jordan!"

The girl was taken aback by what just happened: Her brother talked back at her? For real?!

"I don't care if any of that stuff falls on me!" Paige narrowed his eyes. "I want to be with Lincoln, even if we're both boys!"

Paige tried to leave the room, but Girl Jordan grabbed him by the arm and firmly grasped it.

"Paige, I'll give you one chance to take back what you said," the girl stated.

"I'm not taking it back, alright?" Paige narrowed his eyes. "I want to be with Lincoln, even if you don't want to!"

Paige broke free from his sister's grasp, and left the room, with Girl Jordan narrowing her eyes as her brother slammed the door shut.

* * *

 _Well, that could've gone better, but it could've gone a whole lot worse too._

 _I honestly wasn't expecting Jordan to take the news so badly. I mean, I didn't think she would be completely okay with it either, but still, she just made me worry about it even more._

 _Especially because I get the feeling she might go after Lincoln next..._


	7. Support

**Two more chapters. And then, Lincaige will be a thing of the past, left to rot among the millions of Lincoln shippings!**

 **Because let's be honest, whenever Lincoln gets a new love interest, everybody will drop their previous ship and support the new one.**

 **Cristina, Ronnie Anne, Paige, they're all proof of this idea. It almost makes me hope he starts becoming celibate, or just settles for Stella.**

 **Speaking of her, maybe I should write a fanfic all about her eventually...**

 **What do you mean I already did that?**

 **Anyway, let's stop rambling and head on to the next chapter!**

* * *

 _Hello everybody, It's us, Paige and Lincoln._

 _To clarify, Lincoln said the last line, while I, Paige, am saying this one. Next will be Lincoln, then me, and so on and so forth._

 _Anyway, back on the main topic, today we're going to go tell Clyde and his parents about our relationship, and ask for advice on how to make it work._

 _Both our families were receptive of the idea, although my sister wasn't that happy about it._

 _I didn't know you had a sister._

 _Between gathering the courage to come out and trying to stay calm after talking with her, I forgot tell you about it. Sorry._

 _It's okay, for now, let's just focus on telling the news to the McBrides, okay?_

 _Alright..._

* * *

 _ **Outside of the McBride Residence...**_

Lincoln and Paige stood in front of the house, their hearts beating in unison as they prepared to go inside, and do the craziest thing they've ever thought about:

Reveal Paige's secret to them.

Naturally, Paige himself clutched his chest, feeling a little nervous.

"It's okay, Paige, everything will be alright," Lincoln told the boy, grabbing his free hand. "Clyde and his family are very supportive people. And even if they have a problem with that, they'll have to go through me if they want to hurt you!"

Feeling his confidence resurface, Paige smiled, nodded, and the boys promptly walked inside, with Lincoln saying as soon as they set foot:

"Clyde, there's something I need to tell you-"

"He already knows."

The boys flinched and turned to see none other than Girl Jordan sitting at a chair next to the couch,where a worried Clyde sat.

"I'm sure you had a lot to tell him, but sorry, I got here first," Girl Jordan shook her head. "You should've been a little faster, brother."

Naturally, Lincoln was shocked. "Girl Jordan's your sister?!"

"Yeah, welcome to the club," Paige turned back to the girl. "What are you doing here?!"

"Saving you the trouble of explaining everything to Lincoln's friend," Girl Jordan sternly answered. "And for good measure, I told his parents as well."

Lincoln glanced at Clyde, who said, "If it makes you feel better, I'm willing to hear that a second time."

Lincoln sighed, "Paige is actually a boy, and I want to make our relationship work."

"Yeah, that's exactly what Jordan said," Clyde said somberly. "And I'm assuming you want advice?"

Paige put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Go look for the parents and ask for advice in private, I'll talk with Jordan."

Lincoln frowned. "Are you sure?"

Paige nodded, then turned to Clyde. "And if it's not a problem, I'd like you to leave too."

"Actually, I have some words to tell her too," Clyde folded his arms. "Mind if I join you?"

Surprised at the statement, but seeing no problem with it, Paige nodded and Lincoln went looking for the parents, leaving Paige and Clyde with Girl Jordan.

"Before you start snapping at and scolding me for what I did, let me make it clear one thing," Girl Jordan replied. "I'm not doing this out of jealousy, or because I'm homophobic, or because I want Lincoln for myself. I did this, because I'm worried for Paige and his train of thought!"

"That still doesn't excuse what you did," Clyde stated. "This is a sensitive topic, and It's between Lincoln and Paige. You don't have to get involved."

"Paige is my brother!" Girl Jordan yelled. "Of course I have to get involved! Especially when he's putting his current status in danger!"

Paige raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you forget already that people still think you're a girl?" Girl Jordan pointed out. "If you and Lincoln start dating, in fact, if you start getting seriously intimate with anybody, the beans will spill, and who knows what's going to happen then!"

"They'll be spilled anyway, just wait for his body or voice to start changing, and then, the cat's out of the bag for him," Clyde remarked, throwing a worried look at Paige. "Sorry for bringing this up."

"No, I'm actually glad you did, because you brought up a good point," Paige looked at his sister. "No matter what we do, people will find out I'm a boy. The question isn't how they'll find out, but when they'll find out-"

"So?! People think you're a girl right now, and you've already gone through the trouble of keeping up the façade!" Girl Jordan narrowed her eyes. "If you date the living jinx that is Lincoln Loud, that image will crumble, and the only thing you'll have to look forward to is the ensuing controversy!"

Paige frowned. "What did you call Lincoln?"

"A living jinx," Girl Jordan rolled her eyes. "And can you blame me? That guy has worse luck than a broken mirror!"

"Okay then, answer me this," Clyde raised an eyebrow. "If Lincoln had better luck, and Paige's real gender was common knowledge, would you then be okay with the relationship?"

Girl Jordan flinched. "What kind of trick question is that?! Either Lincoln has better luck, or Paige's gender is common knowledge, both can't be possible at the same time!"

Clyde remained silent for a moment, then bluntly replied:

"I've come to the conclusion that there's no point in talking with you. So, I'm going to ask you to get out of my house, and please leave Lincoln and Paige alone."

A few moments later, Lincoln, Paige, and Girl Jordan left the house, with the siblings sternly staring at eachother while Lincoln watched nearby with worry.

"So, uh, you're Paige's sister," Lincoln said, trying to maintain a friendly, if nervous, tone. "That's, uh... Not something I saw coming-"

"Listen up, Lincoln Loud!" Girl Jordan snapped at the boy, giving him the pointer finger. I don't know what you did to my brother, nor what you're planning to do, but you can bet your sorry face that I'm not going to let you use my sibling as some plaything that you can discard later!"

Girl Jordan leaned closer. "Touch a single strand of his hair, skip a couple bases, or lord forbid, you actually decide to make it public, and you will be in a world of pain!"

Then, Paige separated the pair, surprising his sister once more.

"Please leave us alone, sis!" Paige requested sternly. "The last thing Lincoln and I need is a warning!"

"That wasn't a warning, that was a promise," Girl Jordan narrowed her eyes. "Keep that in mind."

The girl walked away, and as soon as she was out of view, she hid behind some trees and eavesdropped on Lincoln and Paige as they kept walking.

Paige rubbed his temples. "I'm so sorry for the way my sister acted."

Lincoln waved his hand. "It's okay, I think I know how it feels."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"My head's been all over the place recently, so I can't remember clearly right now," Lincoln answered. "However, I have ten sisters: I'm sure one of them must've acted like Girl Jordan did once."

Paige looked away, prompting Lincoln to pat his back and say, "It's going to be okay, Paige. Don't worry about it."

Paige smiled and gave the boy a grateful look. "I'm really happy you're as understanding as before."

"Without mumbling my words and making myself look like an idiot as well," Lincoln quipped.

"If I can be honest with you," Paige smiled smugly. "I found that kinda hot."

Lincoln gently jabbed Paige's shoulder. "Take that back!"

"Never!" Paige shouted.

The boys laughed out loud and walked back home, with Girl Jordan watching them from the shadows and narrowing her eyes as they left her view.

* * *

 _Well, that could've gone better._

 _And it could've gone worse._

 _Yeah... Hey, Paige?_

 _Yes, Lincoln?_

 _Would you like to go out and do something?_

 _Like what?_

 _I don't know, watch a movie, play a videogame, that kind of stuff. It's just that I don't think doing so in our houses is a good idea._

 _Lincoln Loud... Are you asking me out on a date?_

 _What?! I, uh, eh, I didn't, I was just, that wasn't my intention, I was just-_

 _There's the mumbling I like. And the answer is yes. How about we go out for pizza?_

 _Sounds good to me. How about next week?_

 _Perfect. Well, see ya then!_

 _Yeah, see ya then..._


	8. Behind the Scenes

**The penultimate chapter, everybody! This is the last chapter we'll have before things go south for our Yaoi couple! XD**

 **What will happen? Well, I made a little hint of it last chapter, something involving a pizza, so, let's just get going.**

* * *

 _Hello everybody... Girl Jordan here._

 _I know you probably don't want to hear me speak, especially after last time, but Lincoln and Paige are on their date, so you'll have to deal with it._

 _Anyway, yeah, Lincoln and Paige are out on their date, so I'm left to say what's gonna go on here._

 _But why tell you, when I can show you?_

* * *

At Royal Woods' public park, a pair of kids were eating pizza at the food court. These kids were Lincoln Loud and Paige, who seemed to be enjoying their time together.

"This pizza is the best!" Paige chirped.

"I never doubted you when you said that, but I'm glad I got some proof," Lincoln said before taking a bite out of his slice. "How did you come across this pizza?"

Paige smiled. "Well, that's an interesting story."

And as Paige talked about that story, a familiar female figure, Girl Jordan, watched the duo and filmed them with a stern look on her face. And once she filmed enough, she left the park and ran all the way back to her house, and into the basement.

Once there, she went through a door and entered a peculiar room, one filled with pictures of both Lincoln and Paige together, some pictures being from before Paige kissed him in the cheek.

And then the Loud sisters barged in, exclaiming, "Stop right there!"

Girl Jordan put her camera down and slowly turned to sternly glare at the sisters, surprising them in the process.

"Girl Jordan?" Lola asked. "You're Paige's sister?!"

"Welcome to the club," Girl Jordan rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Clyde told us about what happened at his house, and he said you literally told him where you lived," Lori explained. "So we followed what he said, and he was right."

Girl Jordan smirked as Lisa asked:

"However, that still leaves the question of why you told him where you lived in the first place."

"Because I knew you'd get involved sooner or later," Girl Jordan stated. "And I wanted you to be here so I could drill it into your head how you're in no position to act like the better person."

"Yeah? You and what army?!" Lynn scoffed. "There's ten of us, and only one of you!"

"Yes, you're right about that: There's ten of you," Girl Jordan narrowed her eyes. "Ten brats that for the longest time, minded their own happiness, rather than their brother's."

The sisters raised an eyebrow, and Lynn asked, "What are you talking about?"

Girl Jordan smirked. "I figured you'd come and try to be the heroes of Lincoln's love story."

The girl took out a pendrive. "So I decided to gather some information to prove, again, that you're in no position to act like you're the better person."

Girl Jordan then activated the big monitor in the room, which started showcasing videos of the sisters worst moments with Lincoln. Teasing gone wrong, innocently insensitive comments, and even manipulation were featured across the videos.

And as the sisters watched with shock, Girl Jordan smiled and asked, "Need I say more?"

"H-How did you even get some of this information?!" Lori said in disbelief. "In some of these, we were literally alone with Lincoln!"

"I have contacts, you know?" Girl Jordan smiled. "Contacts who, even if they're not present, keep an eye on you 24/7."

"You mean... Mom and Dad?" Luna guessed, only to grow angrier as she snapped, "What did you do to them!?"

"Yeah, what did you, like, do to them?" Leni asked, perplexed at this development. "They totes wouldn't be against Lincoln having a relationship with Paige!"

"Oh no, they're totally against it," Girl Jordan smirked. "In fact, they're against it out of their own free will."

The sisters gasped. "What?!"

"Did you really think just because you were okay with the whole deal, that your parents would be okay as well?" Girl Jordan walked towards the sisters, arms folded behind her back. "In a household, the parents are the absolute authority, or at least, that's how it should be. They say what happens, when it happens, and how it'll happen. And even if they do something that you like, or let you play with your toys, or buy you the latest cool thingamajig in the market, you get it under their own accord."

Girl Jordan glared at the sisters as she bluntly stated:

"And in a family such as yourself, where there's absolute chaos, your parents are probably desperate to regain the semblance of authority they once had. And now, you know how it feels like, don't you?"

Girl Jordan leaned closer. "To be faced with a situation where you're not the one who has the last say?"

Girl Jordan turned back and walked to the monitors as she added:

"I'm not saying this without a basis in reality, you know? I myself have seen how parents get to be the ultimate authority, and you know what? It's for the better. After all, do you really know what you want? Does Lincoln know what he wants? Does Paige know what he wants?"

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "Do you?"

Girl Jordan chuckled. "Touche."

The girl turned back to the sisters, and leaning against her control panel, she asked:

"Now tell me, after hearing all of this, and without hesitation: Do you want to stop me because you care about Lincoln and Paige's relationship..."

Girl Jordan smirked. "Or because you believe you're the only ones who should destroy it!?"

The sisters flinched and remained silent, even if some of them tried to say something in return.

"This can only end in two ways," Girl Jordan growled. "Either Lincoln and Paige break the relationship because of the backlash against it..."

Girl Jordan narrowed her eyes:

"Or the relationship breaks, because of you. And Lincoln never forgives you for it."

The sisters exchanged looks, and nodding in agreement, they promptly left the bunker, with Lynn and Luna staring angrily at Girl Jordan before they left.

And as soon as the door closed, Girl Jordan smiled victoriously, and went back to her business.

* * *

 _You may think I was a bit too... Hardcore, with what I did. But I know you've done worse things in the past._

 _And believe me, everything I do is for my brother's well-being, nothing else._

 _Nothing else..._

 _Anyway, my plan is about to begin. I'd ask you to wish me luck, but let's be honest... You want me to crash and burn._

 _Guess what? Even if I do, I will take Lincoln and Paige's relationship with me._


	9. Finale

**It's the final countdown! *Trumpet sounds***

 **Yup everybody, we're at the final chapter of Conflicted Feelings, and don't worry, I'll make sure we come out with a bang! Or at least try to!**

 **Now, why am I posting this now instead of a Saturday, like the original schedule, as far as I remember? Well, I figured it was time to finally put this story to a rest. And besides, I'm not so sure I'll be able to post anything tomorrow, so... yeah... XD**

 **I bet most of you want me to keep talking to stall the inevitable. Well, too bad! We're heading right in!**

* * *

 _It's been weeks since Paige and I resumed our relationship. We've hung out, enjoyed time together, and managed to keep Paige's secret from the world at large._

 _But that all changed one day, by the actions of a certain girl..._

* * *

It was a calm day at Royal Woods' school, where Lincoln and Paige walked together to the entrance, seemingly oblivious to the looks they were getting from everybody.

"You know what, Lincoln?" Paige asked, getting the boy's attention. "I'm really happy weekend decided to resume our relationship. These past weeks were a blast."

"Yeah, I agree," Lincoln nodded. "Although, I can't help but feel like something's going on."

Paige frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it feels as if nearly everybody didn't like the idea," Lincoln took a look at his surroundings. "And now that I see it, everybody's looking at us funny."

And then they heard somebody calling for them: Clyde, who waved at them to come to him. The duo obliged, and then Clyde took them somewhere more private, checking his left and right just to be sure they were alone.

"Did something happen, Clyde?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, something terrible!" Clyde exclaimed before showing the duo a document. "These pictures were at the school's billboard this morning!"

Lincoln took the document and opened it, discovering, to his and Paige's shock, that the pictures were about their "dates" in question, both the one in the park and the one in Gus- Games and Grub.

"What were these pictures doing there?!" Paige exclaimed, trying to keep his girly voice intact. "Who even took them?!"

"And that's not the worst part!" Clyde added. "You see-"

"Clyde!"

The trio turned around and saw Chandler running towards them, holding several pictures.

"Chandler!?" Lincoln snapped as the redhead went to Clyde. "What do you-!?"

"Here, I found more pictures around the gym and the cafeteria!" Chandler said as he handed the pictures yo the dark-skinned boy. "I already told Rusty Spokes, Liam, and Zach to check the rest of the school, but they haven't come back."

"Thanks for the help, Chandler," Clyde said as he saved the pictures in the document.

"Clyde... And Chandler... Working together?" Lincoln slowly said, trying to process what that meant. "Is the situation that bad?!"

"I'm afraid it is," Chandler nodded, seemingly oblivious to what Lincoln implied. "And the worst part is that there's also a rumor floating around."

"A rumor?"

"Yeah, it started spreading this morning," Clyde added. "Apparently, the rumor is about Paige actually being a guy."

It took a couple seconds before the boys registered what this meant.

 _ **Meanwhile, at the Loud House...**_

"How, like, could you!?"

The sisters stood in front of their parents, Rita and Lynn Sr., who were sitting on the couch, looking rather regretful.

"Lincoln's got a wonderful thing, and you're trying to ruin it!" Luan snapped. "Why would you collaborate with Paige's sister to make his romance crash and burn!?"

"Why would you lie to yourselves?" Rita casually asked.

The sisters fell silent.

"Listen, while we're happy that Lincoln has this new thing with this Paige guy, we can't help but feel this may not work out," Lynn Sr. remarked. "And besides, we find it suspicious that you girls just chose to go along with it instantly."

Rita turned to her oldest daughter. "Especially you, Lori."

The eldest sister flinched. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, It's just an idea, but we were told that you were working on Gus' Games and Grub when Lincoln and Paige went there for a date, and knowing you girls, or at least Lori, there was no way you wouldn't get involved to make things go somewhere," Lynn Sr. revealed, causing the young woman to wince. "Perhaps, that has something to do with why you're so protective and supportive of the pairing."

Lori immediately got angry. "I was literally supportive of them together before they broke up!"

"That doesn't change the fact that they broke up while you were working," Rita retorted. "And while we have no reason to believe the rest of you are doing this out of guilt, girls, you still did become more supportive of the two when they got back together."

"Well, even if that was true, how would that, like, explain you being against the pairing?!" Leni snapped. "Lincoln and Paige are totes cute together?"

The parents remained unfazed as they stood up and stared at the girls with conflicted looks.

"Girls, you know about Clyde's parents, Harold and Howard, right?" Lynn Sr. asked, earning nods from his daughters. "Well, they faced a lot of hardships: Discrimination, violence, threats, all that kind of stuff."

"They did?" Luan asked. "Poor guys."

"And you know why they faced those hardships? Because, like Lincoln and Paige, they were a gay couple," Rita sighed. "The people in their original homeland detested the idea that a gay couple was among them, so... Well, we just told you what they did."

The sisters frowned.

"We want Lincoln to be happy. We want all of you to be happy," Rita added somberly. "But we also don't want you to face those same hardships Clyde's parents did, if possible."

With that said and done, the Loud parents stood up and went off to do their stuff, leaving their daughters to think about what they said.

 ** _Back at the School..._**

Lincoln, Paige, Clyde, and Chandler sat at the cafeteria, with the former two trying to process what was just revealed them.

"I just can't believe this: Barely a week ago, this thing between us seemed to be going well, and it was perfectly private," Lincoln put a hand on his cheek. "Now, everybody has their eyes on us, and Paige's secret is in danger!"

"Clyde, when did the rumors start?" Paige inquired.

"A couple days ago, but it was only today that they started gaining track all across the school," Clyde somberly answered. "Students, teachers, everybody seems to know about them."

"Though luckily, the teachers are at least smart enough to keep their thoughts to themselves," Chandler added, shaking his head in disapproval. "If only your classmates knew better."

"Say, now that you talked, why are you helping us, Chandler?" Lincoln inquired. "Last time we met, you tricked me into tricking my sister into letting you freeload at her job!"

"I may be a freeloader, but I draw the line at trying to sabotage both somebody's relationship and their reputation," the redhead answered, putting his hands behind his head. "Besides, I saw you two in your date once, and I'm not someone to judge, but you did seem like a decent couple at the time."

Then, Clyde hummed, "You know, there's something I haven't thought about: Who could've started the rumors?"

"I did."

The boys turned around and saw Girl Jordan approaching them, while sporting a stern look. The guys returned the stern glare, with Chandler even standing up before Clyde gestured him to stand down.

"Y-You what!?" Paige snapped, standing up as his sister walked towards him. "How could you!?"

"How could you keep dating the biggest jinx in the whole school, despite knowing the clnsequences,Girl huh!?" Jordan stomped the ground. "Ending this little thing you two have is for your own good, Paige!"

"If it really was for my own good, Jordan, you would be thinking about my feelings! But you've never even done that once, have you?!" Paige snarled, leaning closer to his sister as he added, "You've done all of this for your own good! You don't actually care who I go out with, just as long as they aren't Lincoln, right!?"

Girl Jordan refused to answer, folding her arms and walking away as she said:

"You don't have time to waste, guys. You either break up in public, or face society's wrath. And trust me, if you really care for each other, you will break up, no questions asked!"

And then the bell rang. "And you better do it at lunch time. Or else... well, let's just say somebody will have to change schools."

Girl Jordan left, leaving not only a bad taste in the boys' mouths, but also a great deal of fear in Lincoln and Paige's part.

 ** _Road to the School..._**

The sisters were walking down the street, all heading towards the Royal Woods' School, even the ones who went to different schools like the older ones.

"Dude, this sucks," Luna stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Lisa remarked, adjusting her glasses. "We all skipped a perfectly productive day at school to try and see how Lincoln's thing with Paige developed, and all we got in return was to find out both our family and Paige's sister were trying to ruin it!"

"That's not what I meant! Although, that's pretty bad too," "

"One thing's for certain, though," Lynn cracked her knuckles. "We can't stand still and do nothing."

"Yeah, there has to be something we can, like, do," Leni scratched her chin. "But what?"

Just then, Lori stopped as she got an idea, with the rest of the sisters taking a moment to notice before they stopped as well. The eldest sister then smiled and took out her phone, saying:

"I think have an idea."

 ** _The cafeteria... again..._**

Lincoln and Paige entered the cafeteria holding hands, instantly getting everybody's attention, including a glaring Girl Jordan. Shortly after, Paige got a message on his phone, and when he checked it, he saw it was from his sister:

"Time is running out, Lincoln. End this nonsense right here, right now."

The boy hung up, and exchanged concerned looks with Lincoln before they nodded in agreement, bringing a smile to Girl Jordan's face.

"So, you guys have probably heard some stuff for a while," Lincoln said, lowering his head. "I don't know how long you've been hearing about it, but what matters is that you have heard it in the first place."

Paige lowered his head as the boy continued:

"There have been some rumors: That Paige and I are dating, and that Paige is a boy. I don't know which rumor came first, but both of them have left me and Paige rather worried. So, what I'm trying to say is-"

"I love Lincoln!"

The whole room went silent as Lincoln turned to and faced Paige, who was blushing with a stern look.

"And yes, I'm a guy," he added, this time with his real voice, as he took off his fake eyelashes. "I've been acting like a girl all this time because no matter how hard I tried before, everybody thought I was a girl, so I gave up and decided to play along."

"So that's why it always felt awkward whenever she, I mean he, went to the girl's bathroom," Katz remarked, shaking her head. "Everything makes sense now."

"And hey, he made a convincing act," Joy said before giving the boy a thumbs up. "Good work with that!"

" _This... this isn't how they're supposed to react!_ " Girl Jordan thought, narrowing her eyes. " _They find out a boy's been going to the girl's bathroom, and they don't want to beat him up for it?! Don't they feel stupid for not finding out about it sooner?!_ "

"Though, when you think about it, we do look quite stupid for not figuring it out sooner," Katz said, scratching the back of her head.

"That's just proof of how good Paige acted!" Joy chirped.

" _No, it's proof of how dumb you are!_ " Girl Jordan thought, frazzling her hair. " _Come on, don't tell me they're just going to accept it like it's no big deal! It is a big deal!_ "

"I... wasn't expecting you to react like this," Lincoln remarked. "Do you... really don't have a problem with either me and Paige dating, or Paige being a boy?"

"Dude, it's the 21st Century," said one of the guys, while everybody else nodded in agreement. "That stuff is nothing new."

"Your best friend has two fathers, right?" "If they can be together, I'm sure you and Paige can too!"

"Heck, my Mom draws Guy-On-Guy stuff for a living, so I've grown used to that!" Guy Jordan exclaimed. "I know it sounds weird, but it's true!"

" _What's going on!?_ " Girl Jordan shivered. " _Even my fellow similarly-named-kid betrays me!_ "

Lincoln and Paige exchanged looks as the kids started changing "Kiss, him!" repeatedly, with the boys slowly smiling as they realized what this meant, and finally kissed. On the lips.

And then everybody but Girl Jordan rejoiced.

 ** _Later, at the Hallway..._**

Lincoln and Paige walked down the hallway towards a relieved Chandler and Clyde, all while getting some comments from their classmates:

"Good work, you two!"

"Happy relationship!"

"Lincaige forever!"

"I'm still not a big fan of people joining our names together to make our "pairing name," Lincoln remarked as he and Paige reached the guys. "What's that all about, anyway?"

"It's just something people do for fun, and to try and make the pairing some more like a thing," Clyde explained. "For example, I once tried to combine my name and Lori's name, and came up with "Loryde."

"Luckily, it didn't catch on," Chandler quipped.

"Well, I guess that's not important right now," Lincoln said. "What matters is that both the weights Paige and I had have been removed, and everybody was okay with it!"

Paige scratched his chin. "Something about it didn't feel real, though."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that in reality, people would've either not cared at all and done nothing, or would've thrown a riot at your direction," Chandler remarked. "Compared to everybody supporting and cheering for you, I think we don't need to worry about realism today."

"I guess..." Paige frowned. "But, there's still something that worries me-"

"Lincoln!"

Girl Jordan came out of nowhere and kicked Lincoln straight in the gut, sending him flying into the lockers as Chandler and Clyde, who tried to stop her, were simply pushed away. The girl then ran up to Lincoln and lifted him as the boy tried to recover.

"You ruined everything!" the girl snapped at the boy before releasing him. "You and Paige were supposed to put this thing to rest, and you just solidified it into an actual thing! Do you know the horrors Paige will have to go through now that you two kissed?! Or even worse, started dating!?"

"Why are you blaming me for everything?!" Lincoln snapped back as he stood up. "If anything, you're the one at fault!"

Girl Jordan narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?"

"You were the one who decided to try and end the thing I had with Paige! You were the one who went to Clyde's house and tried to convince his parents to join your side, despite know what they've gone through! And yes, I know, because they told me!" Lincoln stated. "And most importantly, you did all of this without thinking about Paige's feelings!"

Girl Jordan gritted her teeth as Lincoln finished with some hard questions:

"Did you ever ask him if he was okay with this? If he was having doubts about it?"

Stunned by the questions, Girl Jordan paused for a moment... then hissed as she clenched her fist:

"You dirty, good-for-nothing, brother corrupter!"

Just as she swung her hand, however, Paige pushed Lincoln away and took the slap for him.

A slap so hard, it made him spin and land on his knees, mind you.

Shocked at the turn of events, Girl Jordan glanced at her hand before running away, only to be cornered by an angry crowd composed of the teachers, and Principal Huggins.

"So, you were the one who started the rumors?" the principal sternly asked.

"I-I can explain!" Girl Jordan cried.

Mrs. Johnson grabbed Girl Jordan by the ear and dragged her with her as she replied, "You can explain all you want in detention, young lady, alright?"

The girl, realizing she had nowhere to run, lowered her head and nodded before she was taken to detention by the teachers, while Lincoln, Chandler, and Clyde ran to Paige's side.

"Paige... why did you do that?" Lincoln asked as he helped the boy get up.

"Lincoln, you're always taking a slap in the face, whether literally or figuratively," Paige answered as he caressed his slapped cheek. "I think it was about time someone else took it."

"Phew, literally at the nick of time!"

The boys turned around and saw the sisters walking to them, with Lori wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Girls? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked. "I thought you all went to different school. And that Lola, Lana, and Lucy were already here."

"We kinda-sorta skipped school today, hoping to help you, if just a little bit," Lucy explained. "You see, Mom and Dad helped Girl Jordan with her plan to ruin your and Paige's thing. Willingly."

"We had to do something against Girl Jordan's plan to end Lincaige before it even started," Luan answered. "Which is when Lori remembered the one person a student will always dread: A teacher."

"And considering what other things the teachers found about her," Lynn smirked. "She's not going to bother you, or anybody else for that matter, for a long time."

Lincoln and Paige exchanged smiles as Clyde said, "Come on, let's go to the nurse's office and see if Paige's fine. I've heard that Girl Jordan never measures her strength when she gets angry."

"And you better do it fast, before any mob of crazy or jealous girls or guys run towards you," Chandler remarked. "Although, if that does happen, I'm pretty sure your sisters, Clyde, and I can keep them at bay."

The boys nodded, and Lincoln and Paige held hands as they walked to the nurse's office, feeling satisfied that they no longer had such heavy burden in their shoulders.

* * *

 _And that's the end of our story. The end of how Lincoln and I slowly got closer, and eventually started dating._

 _And to think this all started with a confession in the boys bathroom._

 _Not a love confession, but an important confession nonetheless._

 _And don't get us wrong, we still had our problems and challenges growing up._

 _But with Lincoln's family's support, we managed to deal with them, and move ahead._

 _As for our feelings? Well, it should be obvious, but..._

 _They're no longer conflicted. They're at peace. And so are we._


End file.
